


Dirty talker

by DinoHolmes



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, John has a wicked mouth, M/M, Post-Reichenbach, and Sherlock loves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinoHolmes/pseuds/DinoHolmes
Summary: Sherlock just loved when John talked dirty to him, he could be most of the time the loving doctor, ready to help anyone that comes in and with the most sutting voice he would treat and heal people, just a proper gentleman. But, when he is home and with Sherlock, specially with Sherlock and his attention all on him, he gets dirty, totally filthy.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	Dirty talker

Sherlock just loved when John talked dirty to him, he could be most of the time the loving doctor, ready to help anyone that comes in and with the most soothing voice he would treat and heal people, just a proper gentleman. But, when he is home and with Sherlock, specially with Sherlock and his attention all on him, he gets dirty, totally filthy. The situation started when Sherlock was bored and set his new shoes on fire, just because he wanted to see how long it would take to all materials disintegrate without damaging the floor too much, poor Mrs. Hudson. John was unimpressed, he did say Sherlock should clean it up - which he won’t - while making tea, calm and concentrated, he knew what his lover needed, but first tea. Now he is sitting on his chair, observing Sherlock while he is passing back and forth in front of their fireplace.

“I’m bored” he said making a pout “I can see that” John put down his cup and spread his legs a bit “Why don't you sit in my lap for a bit, love?” the moment he says it, Sherlock is already stopping on his tracks to get back on him, practically jumping on his lap. “I know how worked up you get after a case” John is softly massaging Sherlock’s hip, while nudging at his neck with his nose, smelling his scent “But you don’t need to set things on fire for me to touch you, you just need to ask” kissing his neck while grabbing his hips with a little more force. “I wasn’t trying to get your attention, I was merely doing an experiment, obviously” he said already a bit breathless.

“Right, you know how I love when you are on my lap?” he said casually taking off Sherlock’s dressing gown “On top of me, kissing me, riding me, riding is my favorite” he kisses and bites lightly at his neck and his hands goes to Sherlock’s ass, squeezing his firm globes, making his lover moan. “John” he said, trying go get more friction on his growing cock. “I know, love, you want so much of my attention on this beautiful body of yours” John’s hands were wondering calmly all of Sherlock’s body, giving him a bit to get more aroused but so not enough, but every sentence he said Sherlock could feel how hot he was getting “I want to kiss every single part of you, mark your neck, bruise your hips as I hold you while you ride me, would you like that Sherlock?” he grinded upwards a bit against Sherlock’s cock and he moans got louder “Yes, John, yes” he said, trying to grind but John’s hands were holding him “Spank your butt cheeks until they’re red and swollen, bite down your thighs so hard that you would almost come right on the spot” he guided Sherlock’s body to grind on him, relieve some of the tension, but he was almost there, cheeks flush crimson red, sweating a bit and breathing harshly with his head thrown back, moaning John’s name. “And then I would lick you open so good for me, give your cock a bit of attention with my hand, making you concentrate just on me, feel every single part of you being torn apart by my hands and tongue, oh Sherlock maybe I will spread you on this coffee table and tease you until you’re ready to beg for my cock” he could feel he was on edge too, biting Sherlock’s neck, getting really close to his ear to bite on his lobe “And then maybe i’ll give you my cock and make you fuck yourself in it until you come” that ended Sherlock, he moaning loudly, gripping at John’s shoulders, he was coming in his pants so hard his vision went white.

Seconds later he moves a bit to look at his John, giving him a kiss on the lips, setting himself better on top of him, not caring for the mess inside his pants “I still won’t clean that, John” he said sleepy, making John wheeze.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there is any mistakes, english is not my first language.


End file.
